Naruto: The Land Across the Ocean
by Silent Shnobi
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji get sent off continent to hunt down renegade ninjas in our modern world.
1. Serious meeting

_This is my first fic ever. I actually made this account because of this fic, so I'll be spending most of my time on it. I kind of feel like a nerd for writing this, but you're reading it, so you would be a hypocrite to antagonize me. I'm not sure how long this will be, so don't ask._

_Edit: I have noticed an amazing decline in hits between the first and second chapters of this fic. I admit that this first chapter isn't very smooth or good, but please read the second chapter. This chapter is not a good insight to how the entire thing will be written. It changes drastically in the second chapter, so please give it a shot and read the second chapter as well as the first one to see if you like it._

_Premise: _Naruto and the other Nin are twenty one years old and are at jounin rank, with the exception of Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who are all twenty two. It has been four years since Sasuke had killed his brother and returned to Konoha with Karin and Suigetsu in tow. There is an increasing amount of Missing Nin throughout the ninja world, all of whom seem to be avoiding detection far too well. The crew is being given the mission to track them down. However, this is like no other mission they've ever been assigned.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Suna Council Chambers…_

Tsunade leaned on her elbows and peered over her intertwined fingers at the long, dimly lit council table. Next to her, impassive as ever, sat Gaara; his eyes angled downward at the report he held in his hands. As he read his brow furrowed as he mulled over the contents of the document. When he finished he looked up at the council members and village leaders seated adjacently around the table.

"I'm not fully sure of what this is saying," he said, gesturing to the file. "If this means what I've interpreted to, there are over seventy Nin that are unaccounted for in Konoha and Suna alone."

"That is correct Gaara," Tsunade said without breaking face, adding to the already thick tension of the situation.

"How is this possible? Our villages' Hunter Nin are considered to be the greatest of all the nations, with the exception of Mist, and yet there are so many missing Nin that are unaccounted for."

Before Tsunade could reply there was a knock on the council chambers door. Tsunade walked briskly to the door and thrust it open. "Are you not aware that these meetings are under no circumstances to be interrupted!" she asserted sternly to the culprit. She was about to say more, but the four snaking lines on the messenger's headband caught her eye.

"I apologize for the interruption and for the absence of the Mizukage, but I have been instructed to deliver this," the mist Nin stated, bowing and presenting Tsunade with a scroll.

"Very well then, now be gone," she said firmly, taking the scroll and closing the door on the man.

She shook out the scroll as she made her way back to her seat. As she was reading she came to a point that made her eyes narrow and her jaw tighten.

"According to these statistics sent to us by the Mizukage," she paused, glancing over to Gaara, "There are over forty missing Nin that have been pronounced untraceable."

There was a silence around the council chamber; not from the impact of this news, but because none dared to risk the wrath of the Hokage without having anything helpful to add.

"How?" Gaara questioned, "There is no place within the great nation's domain that could harbor so many criminals without a shred of evidence! It's impossible!"

"My thoughts precisely, kid," Tsunade said, a look of dread playing across her features.

One of the councilmen, an older gentleman who was frail of body but rich in wisdom, shot up out of his chair. "Hokage-sama, you aren't suggesting that those Nin were foolish enough to…"

"That is exactly what I am saying," Tsunade said blatantly, cutting him off.

"What do you mean?" Gaara inquired of the woman, a hint of curiosity flickering through his eternally glassy eyes.

She sighed. "Tell me Gaara, what do you know of what lies beyond the sea?"

"Virtually Nothing. Why?"

She took a moment to respond, as though she was choosing her words carefully. "It is one of the most highly guarded secrets in the entirety of the ninja world." She paused looking around the council chamber, staring into the eyes of each person present to make sure they understood, finally resting her stare in Gaara's mirrored eyes. "Across the vast ocean, there is a society parallel in greatness to ours."

Some of the council members narrowed their eyes in skepticism, others made small gestures of surprise. A solemn, informed handful lowered their gazes, knowingly grave. Gaara didn't even blink.

"Could you explain?" Gaara inquired, holding her gaze.

"To be blunt, across the eastern sea is a huge civilization as old as the world that we know, the ninja world," she paused, allowing this to sink in, "They and we are very close fundamentally. The key difference is that instead of studying and developing the mystical arts as we did, they have gone the way of advanced machinery and technology. In some ways, we are superior, and in others they dwarf us so vastly that we are like children standing beside titans. All attempts to make contact with them have been met with hostility, brought upon by their lack of understanding of our ways. Our reason for dreading defection to that place is because if they display any form of jutsu or reveal that we exist, it could cause massive war."

At the mention of war the entire room seemed to darken.

"Then, if I may ask, what is the most advisable course of action?" one of the younger councilmen, from cloud, asked.

"Nothing," Gaara said, resignedly. "Tsunade's theory is as of yet unproven. Sending a standard hunter or scouting team could be more hazardous than doing nothing, so the best thing we can do now is to verify that the suspects are not within our borders and are simply evading us efficiently."

"I agree," Tsunade stated, "The best thing we can do for the time being is investigate further. If the need should arise, then a discrete, cooperative operation will be in order."

The council members all acknowledged her decision, some less readily than others, and the meeting was adjourned.

_Don't Get the wrong idea, the entire story won't be this intense, it just came out this way. This is going to be a somewhat comedic/drama/action story._


	2. Down Time

_Wow 1622 words. I realized that it's hard to write a story without reviews, so disregard what I said previously and review to your hearts content. To all of the Ino fans out there, there is a surprise for you in this chapter. I hope you like it. This chapter is a bit more laid back and humorous. Enjoy._

**CHAPTER 2**

The blond shinobi adjusted his Anbu mask for the third time in a minute. It was ridiculous how long the meeting was taking. He shifted his eyes towards the dark haired man sitting across from him in the waiting area. He could tell Sasuke was getting just as tired of waiting as he was from the way he was shifting around and spinning a kunai on his index finger. He turned his gaze again, this time to the man with the black ponytail. Shikamaru was, as usual, spacing out and staring at the clouds passing by the window while mindlessly tugging at the bleached white armor of his Anbu uniform.

Suddenly the large double doors at the opposite end of the room swung open, revealing a very pissed off looking group of people.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto all stood and took their places as Tsunade's guards. As they headed for the exit the three Anbu took note of the serious look on there Hokage's face.

As soon as they left the Suna council building Shikamaru took out a cigarette and lit up.

"So," Naruto queried warily, "How'd the meeting go?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to Konoha," she snapped back, with a little too much venom in her voice then seemed necessary.

"Geez, bite my head off why don't you!" _"Old Hag"_

She shot him a death glare but didn't retort. _"Score one for Naruto!"_ He crossed his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together. As they headed towards the Suna gate Naruto caught sight of Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, who were seeing off some pompous political official.

Naruto smiled like an idiot and waved to Gaara, who waved back but refrained from smiling. Then he noticed something interesting, Temari had given a timid wave to someone behind him. He turned around, assessing the people there. _"She and Tsunade are friends, so if she was waving to her it would be anything but timid"._ His eyes wandered over to Sasuke. _"Sasuke does get a lot of attention, but I don't picture Temari being into him." _That only left one alternative.

"So, Shikamaru, you got a new girlfriend?" Naruto suggested, a ridiculous grin on his face

He took a long drag on his cigarette. "Very mature. Your a real pain, you know that Naruto." And with that he took one last puff and stuffed his still lit cherry into Naruto's pants pocket.

It took his brain a moment to register what was actually going on, up until the cigarette started to burn his…crotch… then his brain kicked into high gear.

"OWW HOT HOT OWW OWW MOTHERFUCKER!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, franticly trying to fish the ember out of his pants.

"Idiot," Sasuke said through a smirk.

"Bishie," he countered, knowing that word was Sasuke's weakness. His face turned red with rage.

He was about to say something but Tsunade cut him off, "Will you two stop your bickering!"

"_What the hell is her problem today!"_

"_**You can't be that foolish, runt, its obvious there was a problem at the meeting."**_

"_I don't want to talk today you asshole, I just had to sit in a waiting room for three hours!"_

"_**I've been trapped in this tiny cell for twenty one years and you say you're not in the mood to talk, you sicken me!"**_

"_Shut up!"_

"Naruto, hurry up," Shikamaru said, lighting another cigarette.

Naruto ran up to Shikamaru and Sasuke and spoke low so only they could hear.

"So guys, what do ya think happened in that meeting to make her this pissed off?"

"It probably just has something to do with all of the missing Nin lately, it shouldn't be too big of a deal," Shikamaru said coolly, taking another drag.

"How did you find that out?"

"I was promoted to head of the intelligence department.'

"Really? When?"

"About four months ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sasuke asked.

"Too troublesome. You guys would just have made a big deal out of it and throw a party."

"Come on we all know you hate parties. Having one in celebration would just take all of the meaning out of the congratulatory message."

Naruto, however, was not listening. "When we get back to Konoha I'll invite everybody and drinks will be on me!" he yelled, jumping into the air.

"_Idiot."_

"_Troublesome."_

"Hurry it up you three, we need to get back to Konoha ASAP!" Tsunade barked.

_The next day outside Konoha…_

The four Leaf Nin neared the outer wall of their home. The trip hadn't taken as long as it usually did, mostly thanks to Tsunade's relentless orders to hurry up. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru were sore from the hard journey.

As they approached the large gates Tsunade turned to talk to them. "Make sure you guys get some rest tonight," she said in a soft tone, "You might have to go on another mission tomorrow."

Normally they would have protested, but they could tell this would be no ordinary mission.

As they walked through the gates several shinobi jumped down from a nearby building and began conversing with Tsunade in urgent tones. This wasn't unusual, but the three Anbu still didn't like the feeling of the situation.

"_I wish I could read their lips with my Sharingan, but that would be a breach of security."_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Shikamaru stomped out a cigarette. "I'm going to go catch a shower. I'll see you guys at the bar."

"Later," Naruto and Sasuke said in tandem.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice chirped, causing them to turn around.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said, looking around, "Where's Hinata? You two have usually been together ever since Ino died of diabetes."

Sakura's face darkened at the mention of Ino.

"Smooth," Sasuke said with a grimace.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's all right," she said. "That was a long time ago. Anyways, Hinata was sent out on a mission, and she won't be back for another week."

"Come by the bar tonight, this generous idiot is throwing Shikamaru a party," Sasuke said, jerking a thumb in Naruto's direction.

Her face brightened. "Really, what for?"

"His promotion."

"Really?" she asked a quizzical look on her face. "Wasn't that five months ago or something?"

"Yeah, well he just decided to tell us yesterday."

"Hmm, sounds like him. Well I have to go to the hospital, but I'll see you tonight," she said, smiling to him. He smiled back for a moment, and then caught himself.

As she walked away he mentally berated himself, _"Smirk, SMIRK! That was supposed to be a smirk! Why does she always seem to be able to do that!"_

As Sakura rounded the corner she let a huge grin spread across her features. _"Yeah! I got him to smile! Maybe it IS too soon to give up on him!" _inner Sakura shouted, punching at the air.

_Later that night…_

For Shikamaru's sake they only invited a few people. Positioned at the bar there was Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Neji and Kiba who they had bumped into there.

Shikamaru and Chouji were laughing about something, probably their liberation from the blond devil, while Lee, Kiba, and Neji were talking about a mission they had been on recently. Naruto looked up from his seventh shot of sake over to Sasuke and Sakura, who were chatting comfortably.

"Isn't that right Naruto?" Lee asked him.

"Wha?" Naruto asked, not even aware Lee had been speaking.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Lee said. Putting down his glass of club soda and peering closely at his friend. "Maybe you've had too much to drink," he suggested, eying the seven shot glasses Naruto had roughly stacked into a pyramid, and the eight the bartender had set before him.

"No, I'm fine. Just two more and I'll have a 4x4. What was it you were saying?" Naruto replied. Believe it or not, Naruto had the strongest alcohol tolerance of the entire village, even without the Kyuubi.

"Wow, Naruto was thinking! That's a stretch," an all too familiar voice said, sarcastically as alway. They turned around and there was none other than the Sharingan Kakashi leaning against the pool table.

"Hey sensei. How was your mission to the land of waves?" Sasuke asked.

"Uneventful. Though I did meet a nice girl who had the same interest in literature as I do," he said, his eye crinkling up into one of his invisible smiles.

"_Pervert," w_as the mutual thought in all their minds.

"But to get down to business," he said reaching into his flak jacket pocket for his book, "I was told to call Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba to the Hokage's office. Luckily you're all in the same place so I get the rest of the night off," he said as he sat at the bar and cracked open his orange bound book, managing to snake Naruto's last shot from him.

"I thought she was going to give us until tomorrow. What a drag," Shikamaru stated listlessly.

"She's the boss, what can we do," Neji said, finishing his drink and getting up off of his stool.

"You guys… go… *hic*, who?... have to, *yawn*… water my house," Kiba drunkenly slurred. And with that he slipped off of his barstool and crushed a nearby table, spiling peanuts into the air and showing all those who stood too close.

"How many beers did he have?" Sakura asked, flicking a fragment of shell form her bangs.

Neji held up two fingers and grabbed Kiba by the ankle and dragged him out the door.

**END**

_Diabetes. Ha._


	3. A New Look

_Ok, here's chapter three. I just tried to search for this fic to test how easy it was to find, frankly put if you didn't know where to look then you got really lucky in finding this. So far I don't think any one has read it yet (as of 10/22/07 12:22 in the morning), but it's only been two days and as I said it's hard to find. Now on to the chapter. We left off when the crew was heading to the Hokage's office._

**Chapter 3**

**Knock knock.**

"Come in," Tsunade said from behind her desk.

Shizune stepped in, Followed by Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and finally Neji dragging a bruised and battered Kiba by the ankle.

"What happened to him? He looks like shit," Tsunade said, giving the unconscious Kiba a worried look.

"I lost grip when he told me my hair was pretty," Neji replied, emphasizing 'lost grip'.

"So that's what that noise was," Tsunade commented. "Shizune, will you please attend to the Inuzuka boy while I debrief them on the mission," she addressed her assistant, gesturing first to Kiba and then to the rest of them.

"About that," Naruto said, "I thought you said that wasn't going to be until tomorrow. What's the deal?"

"The deal is that the mission you are going to be assigned can prevent intercontinental war."

The team was stunned. "What do you mean by 'Intercontinental'?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sit down please, this will take a while."

Once they were all seated and once Kiba had been safely secured to a sturdy chair, Tsunade told them everything about the land across the ocean.

"And that is why I need you to hunt down the Missing Nin," she concluded.

Kiba, who had sobered up by now asked, "But why send us? I thought this was the Hunter Nins job."

"It is, but I believe you are far better suited for this particular assignment."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"First of all, Hunter Nins are trained to bring back their targets at all costs, which causes them to be_ unsubtle_, which can potentially blow their cover. I chose you lot because of your individual specialties and your mutual history in Konohal's first reconnaisance squadron. Kiba is our best tracker, Shikamaru is our head strategist, Neji has the Byakugan, Naruto I have special reasons for," she said, giving Naruto a knowing look. "And Sasuke for the Sharingan."

"Due to the high risk of the mission, some precautions shall be taken," she said buzzing her intercom to call Shizune.

"What kind of precautions?" Neji asked, wondering were she was heading.

"To avoid all chance of blowing cover," she stated, dawning an ominous tone, "Seals will be placed on all of you to disable your ability to use jutsu and impair your physical abilities."

"How do you expect us to combat completely functional ninjas without jutsu?" Sasuke less than respectfully asked .

"I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to think of something, I'm not responsible for that aspect of the mission."

"Don't give me that!" Naruto said, "Without any of our abilities this will be suicide!"

"I'm aware of that! It's not like I'm sending you in empty handed," she said, "What would be the point of bringing Neji for his Byakugan if we were just going to disable it? His and Sasuke's abilities are inconspicuous enough that they are safe to use."

"What about the rest of us?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're going to have to adapt to the local weapons. Where the hell is Shizune?" She said, pressing the call button a few more times.

Shizune stepped in looking a little disheveled. Her hair was ruffled and her yukata was lopsided. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I was just…"

"I know what you were doing," Tsunade said, "And I've told you that Genma isn't aloud to visit during work hours any more."

Shizune blushed, "Yes Hokage-sama, I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted?"

"Take them to the sealing chamber," Tsunade said gesturing to them and looking back down to the paperwork that flooded over every flat surface in the room.

They followed her out the door and gave Genma an acknowledging nod as they passed him in the hall.

_Two Hours later…_

"That wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't taken so damn long," Kiba said, stretching his limbs, which were numb from having to sit still for an hour.

"You didn't have to sit there for half as long as we did," Sasuke said rubbing the place where his curse mark resided, "Naruto, Neji and I had to sit there for and extra hour because we already have existing seals."

"How'd it go?" Tsunade asked as she stepped in.

"It went well enough," Shikamaru said, examining the entwining band tattooed on his right forearm. "When do we head out?"

"Soon," she said, "But first you need to change your clothes, they don't usually wear sandals or flak jackets where you're going.

"Troublesome."

_Outside the building…_

Sakura and Tenten were walking outside the Hokage's office building on their way home.

"And then they dragged Kiba out," Sakura concluded.

"And you're saying Sasuke actually smiled at you?" Tenten asked in astonishment.

"Yes."

"Oh good, I was just coming to look for you," someone said from behind them.

Sakura and Tenten turned to see who was talking.

"Hey Tsunade-sensei. What were you looking for me for?"

"I need your opinion on something. It would be best if Tenten came too."

"Okay," Tenten said as she and Sakura walked up next to their Hokage, "What do you need our opinion on?"

"This," she said, opening the double doors leading into the lobby of her office. The only people in the room were Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba, but at first glance you wouldn't recognize them. In a distant place, they might have looked completely normal, but to a group of people who had grown up wearing various kinds of body armor in a variety of colors all of which would cause immediate eye bleeding if seen in direct sunlight, the boys looked _ridiculous_.

Sakura and Tenten didn't even try to hold back their laughter.

"Ice cold, woman," Shikamaru turned to Tsunade, "As if we don't feel stupid enough."

Neji made an attempt to hide the jar of makeup he was carrying behind his back, which was useless since they had already seen it and were going to save it for ammunition when they tormented him later.

The look on the kunoichi's faces made Sasuke groan inwardly. _"Oh shit. I can't believe she seeing me in this crap."_

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Ahh. Who the hell is that?"_

"_I'm inner Sasuke."_

"_What-er Sasuke?"_

"_**Inner**__ Sasuke. I'm kind of like your conscious."_

"_Conscious? To hell with that! Go away!"_

"_You can't just make me leave."_

"_We'll see about that."_

"_Wait, what are you doing? Hey, put that down! Noooooo!"_

"You know, its really creepy when you smile like that," Naruto said, snapping Sasuke out of his dreamland.

Tenten looked at Neji's forehead, specifically the caged bird seal, or at least the half that wasn't covered by the makeup. She covered the distance between them briskly, grabbing a cloth and a bandana off of a nearby table along the way.

"Stop, it took forever to get this much done!" Neji said as she began to wipe away the ink he had on his forehead, trying to lean back away from her reach.

She leaned with him, pressing into him and continuing to wipe the ink away. When she had finished with the cloth she moved to tie the bandana around his head. He realized what she was doing and ceased his struggling.

When she finished she and Neji stared at each other for a moment. Neji was about to say something, but he was interrupted by a harmonized "Awwwww" from Naruto and Kiba. Neji and Tenten became painfully aware that they were the center of attention.

"No time for for calling attention to Neji's and Tenten's public awkwardness," Tsunade said, inwardly laughing along with everyone else, "We have work to do."

**END**

_Insert your own ideas for how they are dressed. In case you haven't realized, their clothing is supposed to be modern clothing from America/England/Japan whatever your prerogative. As for Neji's headband, think Renji._


	4. Departure, Arrival

_Here's the chapter. I haven't been able to upload it until now because of those brushfires (I live in southern California) and I live one yard over from one of the fires. At first the power went out for about a week, then when it came back on I couldn't go online. But on the other hand, who cares?_

**Chapter 4**

_Eastern ocean shore, two days later…_

Shikamaru shifted in his new clothes. _"Man the trip over here was hell. I never liked running, but I realize now how it is without the ability to channel chakra into my legs. Speed-wise we barely topped 18 mph. Damn, these close toed shoes are making my feet fall asleep. And the legs of these pants are way too long. How am I supposed to do anything in these? This is a drag."_

"Shikamaru, are you listening to me, or are you pessimistically listing all your problems in your mind again?" Tsunade asked.

"Listening," he lied.

"Liar! Now pay attention. As I was saying, you are going to be ferried across the ocean in a small boat in order to avoid detection. Once there you will be supplied with sufficient funds and anything else you will require. If you are not heard from within one month, backup will be sent."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"It's still pending. Anyway, when you arrive find a place to stay first. You won't be able to get anything done if you're living on the streets. And remember, don't do anything that can identify you as ninjas. It can arouse suspicion and alert your presence to any missing Nin." They all nodded. She turned around heading back down the road, "I have to return to Konoha, and by the way," she turned her head to face them, "Naruto's in charge." And with a flicker of shadows she disappeared from view.

Naruto beamed radiantly while the other four shared the same thought. _"We're doomed."_

_On the ferry…_

When Tsunade had said "small boat" she had meant it. The vessel was barely more than life-raft you'd see on a larger ship. But it was just enough to fit their needs; it was small enough to cloak with a genjutsu and propel with a water-based jutsu.

They were all staring in different directions, trying to discern something from the thick fog that had rolled in about an hour ago. Naruto was particularly involved deeply in his thoughts. And Sasuke, out of boredom and aided by his Mangekyu Sharingan, was also involved deeply in Naruto's thoughts.

_In Naruto's head…_

"_God, his mind is messed up. Whats with all this water? And why's the ceiling made out of broken piping. If he had a girlfriend she would clean this place up. In his mind. A mind girlfreind. Come to think of it he probably has one or more of those. There's no way he could ever get a real girlfriend, he's way too clueless._

"_**Speak for yourself, moron."**_

"_Inner Sasuke? I thought I killed you."_

"_**I'm the Kyuubi! You are the dumbest smart person in the world!"**_

"_Fine, whatever. What did you mean by speak for myself?"_

"_**What do you think! I am speaking of the one that the great idiot was infatuated with for so long. The one with the impossible hair color!"**_

"_What, you mean Sakura? No she's over me, she said it herself."_

"_**You're clueless!"**_

_Outside Naruto's head…_

They were nearing the end of their voyage. Night had fallen and lights could be seen on the horizon.

*Cough, cough* Kiba wretched.

"You okay?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's just the air around here has something in it," Kiba said.

"Shh," Shikamaru hushed them, "I think I see lights up ahead."

They all peered through the haze in the direction Shikamaru had indicated. Shikamaru had been right, there were lights ahead. As they drew closer to lights the fog cleared and what they saw in its absence was astonishing. Huge buildings towered above them, crowded against the shoreline and packed together.

"They're even bigger than the towers in Rain village!" Kiba exclaimed, gaping at the enormous structures.

"So this is the power of advanced technology?" Sasuke said to himself.

They pulled up next to a flight of concrete steps. "This is your stop, hehehehe," the mist nin who had been propelling their boat chuckled through his glinting pointed teeth. Under the cover of night they slipped off the small boat and scaled the concrete steps, ending up in a narrow, dimly lit ally.

Naruto turned around and addressed everybody, "You guys remember the plan right?"

"Find shelter, then start the hunt," Neji said.

"Right. But first we need to make a quick stop."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked

"Just trust me, it's nearby. Stick close, and don't talk to anyone. Clear?" They all nodded, but Shikamaru had a quizzical look on his face.

As they exited the ally, they glanced around taking in the environment. The streets were filthy and full of trash, but luckily devoid of people other than themselves. They set off Naruto in the lead, taking them god knows where. They rounded a corner, coming to a massive concrete structure.

"It's right through here," Naruto pointed into the shadowy depths of the construct.

"One thing before we follow you," Shikamaru said, "Why didn't you tell us you've been here before?"

_End_

_Well, here it is. Sorry for the OOCness of the characters, I'm still trying to find my writing center. And hey, there's worse than this out there._


	5. New Expieriences

**Chapter 5**

"Well?" Shikamaru asked.

Everybody's attention was now focused on Naruto, who was trying to make him self as small as possible.

"I… might have come with Jiraya a few years ago," He said, shrugging meekly.

"So basically, you're the same thing we came here to hunt," Sasuke said. Naruto shrunk more than seemed humanly possible.

"Um…yes," Naruto replied in a barely audible tone.

Sasuke looked like he was about to reply but he was interrupted by a short man who had just rounded the corner.

"Oy, pretty boys! Give me ya fuckin' wallets!" the guy said, brandishing a knife.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"I said hand ova ya fuckin' wallet!" the man took a step toward Sasuke.

Sasuke, being much faster than the thug, performed a quick two strike kick. The first blow sent the knife from the guy's hand and sunk it up to the hilt in the concrete wall, and the second kick connected with the man's throat. He reeled back clutching his throat and gagging. He took one more look at Sasuke through teary eyes and then turned and stumbled away, choking on his own trachea.

"What was that guy's problem?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the knife out of the wall.

"He doesn't know we're ninjas. Usually robbers avoid us when we wear our headbands," Kiba said. They all looked at him strangely. "What! It's not like I'm an idiot. I'm alowed to say something smart." They all shrugged.

Sasuke twirled the knife in his fingers. "Geez, doesn't anyone know how to make a balanced knife here?"

"It's not for throwing," Naruto said, snatching the knife from him, "It's a switchblade. It's designed to fold in half." Naruto demonstrated.

"Hmm," Sasuke took the knife back and placed it in his jacket's inner pocket.

"And about the fact that I've been here before, don't make a big deal out of it," Naruto said as he backed into the shaded depths of the parking garage, his voice floating out. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Before any of them could object he had gone, leaving them in the street. After a while, a bit past dawn, people began venturing out of the buildings. A half hour later Naruto still hadn't come back.

Shikamaru started patting his pockets, as if searching for something. "Dammit! I left my smokes in my Jounin vest." He Glanced around. "I'm going to go ask that guy for one," he said pointing at a man standing on one of the street corners.

"Are you sure? Naruto told not to talk to anyone," Kiba stated.

"What could he do? I'm a ninja remember. I'll be right back."

He returned a few moments later after exchanging words with the man on the corner.

"That was weird. He gave me one but said if I wanted any more it'd cost me," he said, sitting down outside the entrance of the garage.

"I don't know Shikamaru, it looks kind of weird," Neji said, eying the strange white stick.

"Chill. I've already checked it for poison. It's fine," he said, lighting it up.

Kiba coughed. "It doesn't smell like tobacco. Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru had already burned through half the white stick and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Are you okay Shikamaru. Maybe you should put that out. Or at least stop inhaling that much of it all at once."

"Naw naw, it's fine. Everything is fine. In fact everything is great!" he yelled, falling onto his back and laughing.

"Okay, I think you've had enough of this," Neji said, trying to wrestle the strange cigarette away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru struggled to maintain his hold on his beloved smoke.

"_What in hell was in that thing?" _Sasuke, fanning the smoke out of his face, said to himself as he watched Shikamaru and Neji fight over the smoke. "Knock it off, you're drawing attention to us," he said more out of duty than out of concern.

Then and enormous "ROOAARR," erupted from behind him. He spun around just in time to see the back end of a large metal object hurtling down the road.

Neji and Shikamaru had stopped fighting and Kiba had jumped to his feet from a sitting position. "Did anyone just see that?" Sasuke asked the others. They all shook there heads, accept for Neji who took advantage of the temporary distraction and wrenched the smoke from Shikamaru's hands and crushed it into the pavement. This earned a groan of protest from Shikamaru.

About fifteen minutes later Kiba pricked up his ears. _"Another on of those things is coming."_ He looked down the road. _"Hey, is somebody standing in the street?"_ He stood and took off full speed, heading for the person in the street.

"Kiba, where are you going?" Sasuke called to him. He had no time to answer.

"_Shit! I'm not going to make it!"_ At his current speed the person in the street was going to be crushed for sure. He strained against his limiter seal, pushing at it's boundaries. At the last second he dove, knocking the person to safety and narrowly avoiding the vehicle.

Kiba landed on top of the person, who Kiba just noticed was a girl. A very pretty girl. Who he was currently lying on top of. He hurriedly got to his feet and helped her up as well.

"Oh my god, how can I ever thank you enough!" she told trying to calm herself.

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"What's your name?"

"Kiba."

"Well, Kiba, I would feel better if I thanked you properly," She said, giving him a sly smile and grabbing him by his collar.

The other's watched as she led him into an ally between two buildings. "Should we follow him?" Sasuke asked.

"How far away is that ally?" Neji asked.

"Thirty yards, I'd say."

"Too far."

"Hmm."

A little while later they emerged from the ally, Kiba smiling absently and the girl gazing at him fondly. She tucked a slip of paper into his hand and went on her way. Kiba wandered over to the group.

"Having fun so far?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

The only reply he got was a contented and incoherent mumble.

Then, without warning, one of the metal objects emerged from the complex Naruto had gone into. Sasuke and Neji, being the only people currently in their right minds, took a few steps back.

Then the vehicles window rolled down and in the front seat was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He glanced at Shikamaru's glassy eyes and Kiba's absent smile. "What'd I miss?"

_END_

_I rated it M for a reason_.


	6. Shikamaru's Day Out

_I'm happy during my a/n today. Primarily because… I GOT A REVIEW. Thank you Neko-Grafic! You are my first reviewer and probably my sole reader, but even though that is kinda sad and pathetic for me… I don't care!_

**Chapter 6**

Naruto opened the vehicles door and stepped out to join the others.

"What could have taken you so long to retrieve… that?" Sasuke asked, pointing at the hulking pile of metal.

"First of all, that," he pointed, "Is a car. More importantly what happened to them?"

Shikamaru was giggling madly and Kiba was sitting next to him, drooling.

"This," Neji pulled the smoldering stub from his pocket, "And then this," he plucked the note from Kiba's hand, handing them both to Naruto.

Naruto acknowledged the roach and flicked it into the gutter. He then unfolded the note and as he read it he dawned a broad smile. "Damn Kiba, we've barely been here an hour!" Kiba drooled some more.

Sasuke was eyeing Naruto's car warily. "What do you call this again?"

"A car," Naruto replied, "More specifically a 1970 Pontiac GTO."

"Interesting. Where did you get it?"

" Jiraya and I used it back when-" he caught himself and stopped abruptly.

"A mission?"

"Not an official one. Tsunade said she'd amputate my arms and suture my eyes shut if anyone found out."

"Guys, where'd Shikamaru go?" Neji asked, looking to where Kiba was sitting alone, unaccompanied by the normally morose shadow-warrior gone temporarily mad.

They scoured the street and nearby ally-ways, finding no one.

_Meanwhile, elsewhere…_

Shikamaru wandered down a dimly lit street, drifting from one object of interest to another. All the while the same phrase repeated in his mind. _"Ooh, look at that. Ooh, look at that. Ooh look at that." _He continued on like that for a while, meandering further and further from his companions. His progress became much slower when he entered a section of the city full of stores with brightly lit windows. The sun hadn't been up for long, so many of the stores were still closed. But as he rounded a corner, he found a place he thought could have been heaven, with all of it's shining glory. He looked up at the sign that hung above the shining store.

"_GamePro."_

_Back at the parking complex_…

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the hood of Naruto's car patiently waiting for Neji to finish sweeping the area with his Byakugan. The veins protruding around his eyes disappeared, and he shook his head.

"It's almost impossible to make anything out in this city, there are just too many people and other things to sort through." he said.

"I think he must have gone that way," Sasuke said, assessing the situation, "Because we were standing here when he disappeared, he was sitting over there, and to have gone any other way he would have had to have passed us."

"True," Naruto added, "We should probably look for him."

"Probably?"

Sasuke looked at the car skeptically. "It's fine, trust me," Naruto reassured him as he hopped into the driver's seat. Sasuke walked around to the other side and opened the passenger door. The car's interior was small and enclosing. His instincts as a ninja told him it would be hard to get out of in an emergency. He sighed and sat in the passenger seat. Neji slung one of Kiba's arms around his shoulder and hauled him into the back seat.

Naruto turned over the car's engine and slammed on the gas. The sudden lurch of velocity made Sasuke regret ever ignoring his ninja instincts.

_Back at GamePro…_

As Shikamaru stepped through the doorway he was bombarded with sounds and colors. There were dozens of posters and cutouts depicting things like soldiers with knives, and scarcely clothed women taking fighting stances. He walked up behind some people who were staring at a large flat pane of glass. The glass showed two people fighting from the side. The people were holding small devices that clicked and clacked as they moved them. He stood there and observed them for a few seconds, recognizing a pattern in the actions of the people on the screen and the devices the people had.

"You also here for the tournament?" Shikamaru turned and saw a short man with a clip board.

"The what?" Shikamaru asked.

"The DOA4 tournament. Should I sign you up?"

"Sure."

"Name?"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Okay, you're number four. Good luck, you'll need it against some of them." He gestured to the people standing in front of the screen.

_One hour later…_

Shikamaru exited the store full of bewildered gamers, arms full of swag. Video games, he decided, were very similar to cloud watching. Except, instead of floating by, the clouds were kicking ass.

_In the GTO…_

"Any sign of him yet Neji?" Naruto asked from the car's front seat.

"Not yet," he said in response, concentrating on scanning the area.

Naruto looked over to Sasuke. He had his head bowed between his knees and he was breathing shallowly. "How're you holdin' up?" Sasuke looked up at him with unfocused eyes, sweat trickling down the sides of his face. "Never mind," Naruto said, checking his rear view mirror. He quickly swiveled in his seat, "Kiba, for the final time get your head back in the car!"

Kiba, who had recovered from his delirium, pulled his head back through the car's open window.

"Guy's, I found him!" Neji said.

"Seriously? Where should I turn?" Naruto asked, slowing the car to prepare for a possible sharp turn.

"You won't have to turn, he's right there," Neji pointed at Shikamaru, who was ambling down the side walk, carrying some heavy looking bags.

"Oh," Naruto shifted the car into reverse and backed up next to Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru saw them he flashed a goofy grin. "Yo, guess who scored...this, this thing!" he proudly held up the stuff he had won in the tournament.

Neji opened the rear door and pulled Shikamaru into the car's back seat by his ponytail.

_One hour later…_

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned to look at his companion.

"What is it? Do you need me to pull over again?" Naruto started to bank towards the sidewalk.

"No, it's not that. We've been doing this for an hour, where are we going?"

"To the place we are going to be staying at for the duration of our time here. It's close now, and I'm not telling you any more than that."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll get mad at me if I do."

"Why? Where is it?"

I'm not telling you."

"Don't make me use my Sharingan!"

"Fine! The truth is…."

"What?"

"It's a womens home."


	7. Road Trips & Hangovers

**Chapter Seven**

"You've got to be kidding me," Sasuke gave Naruto a disbelieving look.

"I know it sounds weird, but trust me when I say it's the best place for us. The people there are nice, we won't have to pay, and they never ask questions." Sasuke answered with a critical stare.

"If you want to try to find a better place be my guest. I'll let you out right here."

Sasuke looked like he was going to say something, but the words died in his throat when he realized that Naruto was right.

The next few minutes passed in silence.

"Naruto!"

"What, I thought-"

"No it's not that. Pull over."

"Oh."

_Five minutes later…_

Sasuke heavily sat dawn in his seat wiping his mouth. His face was a putrid shade of green and his eyes were fogged and dilated.

Once they had started moving again, Naruto voiced his thoughts, "I don't get it. You can run at a speed of above ninety miles an hour upside down on the ceiling, but we push thirty in a car and suddenly your organs are rotting in your gut."

Sasuke's only response was a weak spluttering gurgle.

"Right," Naruto felt bad for teasing him, "We'll be there soon."

_Fifteen minutes, and 3 more of Sasuke's "rest stops", later…_

Naruto turned a left at a street marked Shitsuren Lane. The storefronts here were lined with pictures of half naked women, erotic novels, and x rated movies. They had entered the red light district.

"Here we are," Naruto said, pulling into the driveway of a rundown looking building. "Home sweet home." Naruto parked the car in the buildings side alley and stepped out. He walked up to a faded green side door which was dimly lit by a flickering light. He knocked twice and waited. After a few seconds a frail looking old woman, bent with age, opened the door to greet him.

"Ah, young Mr. Uzumaki, how nice to see you!" the woman exclaimed in a crackling voice.

"It's nice to see you too, Madam Suki. I was wondering if you had a couple of rooms available."

"I'll always have room for you. Is Mr. Jiraya here with you?"

"No, this time I'm here with a few friends."

"Come on in, I'll have your rooms prepared." Naruto motioned for the others to follow him inside. They followed him, Neji supporting a wobbling Shikamaru, followed by Kiba and a slightly swaying Sasuke.

Madam Suki led them through the winding halls of her establishment. They went on for several minutes, many of them wondering how this many halls were held in such a small building. Finally they reached the front desk. Sitting at the desk was a young woman, no older than twenty five. She was dressed in a gray plead suit, thin rimmed glasses, and had her hair in a loose bun. If they didn't know where they were they would have sworn they had just walked into the front room of a dentist's office.

"Could you book these nice young men some rooms, Janet?" Madam Suki addressed the clerk.

The woman typed some commands into her computer. "Rooms 167 and 168," she said, handing Naruto the keys.

He gave a word of thanks, then they followed Madam Suki to the elevator. They ascended several floors, stepping out into an extravagant hall lined with doors. They walked through the corridors for several minutes, occasionally passing men dressed in business suits accompanied by elegant looking women. Finally, they came to a stop.

"This is where you'll be staying," she said indicating two adjacent doors.

"Thank you, Madam," Naruto said, giving a slight bow. After that, Madam Suki bustled off down the hall to attend to her other duties.

Naruto tossed Sasuke the key to room 168. "You, Shikamaru, and Neji will stay in 168, me and Kiba will stay in 167."

"Why do we have to share rooms?" Sasuke asked, his voice hinted with annoyance.

"Don't worry; yours has three bedrooms, and mine only has two. And be grateful they're putting us up for free," Naruto replied, unlocking his respective door.

"One more thing," Sasuke asked, "What is this place, really? And how is it so big? It was only a rundown two story building outside."

Naruto sighed. "The rundown building is just a front, and it feeds into the building behind it. This is actually a hotel for rich businessmen and high ranking politicians. All of the women here are highly trained escorts and body guards. But you won't have to worry about that unless you challenge one of them to a fight. Don't, by the way," he added, gently rubbing his lower ribs, feeling the ghost of an old wound.

Sasuke let his doubts go and the three entered their room.

_The following morning…_

Naruto stirred in his light sleep. He had the lingering feeling that someone was watching him. He forced one sleepy eye open, only to be greeted by the sight of Sasuke crouching on his headboard.

"That's kinda creepy, you know," he said, sitting up.

"He's eaten everything," was all Sasuke said.

"You mind running that by me one more time?"

"It's Shikamaru! As soon as he woke up he went straight to the kitchen and ate everything, even the salt! And after that he came into your room and ate everything in your kitchen as well!"

"He just has the munchies, you shouldn't have let him smoke that joint."

"He passed out on your stove."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, considering what Sasuke had said. "Just give me a sec." Sasuke stepped out into the hall where Naruto joined him moments later. Together they made their way to the kitchen. Upon entering, Naruto noticed that all of the cabinets had been opened and every piece of food packaging was strewn across the floor. Just as Sasuke had said, Shikamaru lay asleep on the stove, one arm dangling over the side. Naruto walked to the stove and lit one of the burners, smiling maliciously.

A full second passed until, "HOLY SHIT!" With surprising agility for someone with a hangover Shikamaru leaped off the stove and sprayed his ignited sleeve with water from the sinks spray head.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, you're up." Naruto teased.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Shikamaru fumed.

Someone banged on the other side of the wall. The universal message for 'Shut the hell up'.

"I knew you would wake up before you caught fire… or at least soon after." Shikamaru was still smoldering, literally and figuratively. It was then that Naruto realized Neji leaning against the door's frame and Kiba standing just behind him. "Good, you're all here," Naruto said, sitting down at the kitchen table, "Now we can all watch as Shikamaru obsessively plans everything."

_End Chapter_


	8. 40 Real Fruit!

_I feel I should inform you I revised the first chapter, and now instead of 110 missing nin, there are about 50. I did this because I don't think I could write so much without having a __**massive**__ stroke. Enjoy._

**Chapter 8**

"Delegation, the mark of a leader with no skill himself," Sasuke jeered.

"More or less. This is a list of all the missing nin," Naruto pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

Shikamaru studied the list for a moment. "The only hope we have to find these guys is to spread the word that we're out for them. I'll give this list to the contacts, that I assume, you and Jiraya established and we can only hope they'll be able to turn something up."

A gurgle rose from everyone but Shikamaru's stomach. "Perhaps we should get something to eat first," he suggested.

"Yeah, probably," Naruto said rubbing his own stomach. He tucked the piece of paper back into his wallet and led them out the door.

On the way out of the building the lady at the front desk stopped them. "I'm sorry to bother you, but the people on either side of you, and also the people across the hall, have reported that somebody broke into their rooms over the night and ate all of their food. You guys wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"We have not, nor ever will, cause problems here. If we are ever suspected of such things you are to dismiss all possibility from your mind," Sasuke etched these words into her brain with his Sharingan. Everyone gaped at Sasuke. "What?"

"Hey Sasuke, tell her to take her top off," Kiba said, earning a slap over the head from Shikamaru. "I was kidding, damn!" Before anyone caused any more commotion Naruto ushered them out the door towards the car. Sasuke grimaced when he realized they were to be using the detestable contraption.

As they got situated in the car Naruto began to say, "I know a great ramen place we could-" but was cut off when a harmonic "NO!" issued from the four.

Naruto fired up the car's engine and eased it onto the road. Sasuke quickly took the fetal position to try and qualm his nausea. To relieve the awkward silence, Shikamaru posed the question, "So what is their to do in the meantime?"

"Well, we need a means of communication, we definitely need weapons if we are going to be fighting full power nin, and I'll also have to teach you guys about the city," Naruto turned a corner, "Ah, I ate there with Jiraya once, they have good waffles."

"Waf-what's?"

"You'll see," Naruto said, parking at the curb. When he stepped out of the car he bumped into a kid, about seventeen or so who had a ball-cap pulled down over his eyes. "Hey watch it kid!"

"Sorry," the kid mumbled as he continued down the street.

"Humph," Naruto grunted as he continued towards the store. Only when the kid broke into a run did Naruto start rifling through his pockets. "Shit!" he yelled, taking of after the kid.

The other's chased after him. "What's wrong?" Neji asked when they caught up to Naruto.

"That little bastard stole my wallet! It has the list of our targets in it!" The kid looked back and saw they were still chasing him, so he ducked into a passage between two buildings, where they momentarily lost sight of him. "Neji!"

"One step ahead of you," Neji said as he followed the kid through the streets with his Byakugan. "Turn left here!"

They turned left, then right, cutting the kid off in a narrow back alley. He skidded to a halt and spun on his heel, making a mad dash toward a fenced off area. Fast as any chunin the kid was over the high fence and running towards the street. Naruto was over the fence twice as fast, followed closely by the rest. They ran out into the open street and spotted the kid walking casually down the sidewalk, probably thinking he'd lost them. When he saw them he took off into another side alley. They bolted into the alley just as he was nearing the top of one of the buildings fire escapes. Bypassing the steps, they climbed right up the side of the metal work, gaining ground on him. When they reached the roof they just saw him bound up onto an A.C. unit and across to a neighboring building.

"He moves like we do," Sasuke pointed out as they jumped straight to the building, skipping the A.C. unit. They followed him across several rooftops until they had him cornered on a two story block corner building.

They advanced on him, and he glanced over the edge of the building. "Don't try it!" Naruto shouted. He glanced at Naruto momentarily, then spun and leaped over the edge of the building. They sprinted to the edge and saw him sliding down a flagpole.

"He wont be going far now," Neji said, "He dislocated his shoulder when he caught the flagpole." They jumped from the building and landed hard on the sidewalk and the chase ensued once again. "Remind me not to try that again," he limped momentarily on one leg, quickly straightening out. The kid was favoring his right side, but still running for all he was worth. "Kiba go that way!" Neji pointed between two buildings and Kiba took off. The rest of them chased him around another corner. The kid glanced back at them, then Kiba stepped out in front of him. The kid looked forward a second too late, loosing all his air as he wrapped around Kiba's outstretched arm.

When the group came up to where the kid was sprawled across the pavement, Kiba had already fished all kid's possessions out of his clothes. He tossed Naruto his wallet, emptied the kids wallet of all his money, and tossed the rest into the gutter. Naruto glanced back to Neji, "What's the verdict?"

"No, he's not one of us. His chakra pathways haven't developed." The kid was panting heavily while none of them had even broken a sweat.

Naruto knelt next to the kid, intent to interrogating him. He opened his mouth to speak, but noticed the kid glance behind him. He turned to see what had caught his attention. All he saw were the words '40% Real Fruit!' until the glass bottle cracked against his head, and he blacked out.

_When I say "kid" I mean 16-17._


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Naruto woke with a start as his head gave an excruciating throb. He brought his hand up to the welt that had formed just under his hair line, barely able to recall cornering the pickpocket on the street. Naruto sat up and glanced around his bedroom, wondering how they had gotten back. When he picked himself up off of his bed he felt a little lightheaded and his vision darkened for a moment, but it passed.

Naruto stumbled out of his room into the main room of the apartment, where he found his team mates waiting. Shikamaru was playing the game console he had won, Kiba was fumbling with the room's phone, and Neji watched as Sasuke polished his switchblade.

Neji glanced up as Naruto entered, "He's awake." Everybody's attention shifted to their dazed leader. They looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to share some miraculous plan or an all resolving piece of wisdom. Naruto just sat down and massaged his temples with his index fingers.

"Things aren't going well," Naruto, king of observation. "But, Jiraya once told me that one of the keys to success is preparation. And that is some thing that we haven't done. Shikamaru, have the receptionist send the list to this address." Naruto scribbled a P.O. Box down on a piece of paper and handed it to Shikamaru.

"What a drag," he said on his way out the door.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, that was my best idea." Naruto, a natural born leader. "Anyway, how did we get home? I know you guys would sooner leave me in a puddle than carry me all the way back."

"I copied your ability to drive on the way," Sasuke said. "With your reputation for being careful I predicted you would be out of action eventually."

"Good job… I guess," Naruto said. Shikamaru returned from his arduous journey down the hall and threw himself onto Naruto's couch. "So for now, we wait."

"What for?" The moment after he said that Naruto's kitchen window exploded in a shower of flame and glass.

"Probably for something like that," Shikamaru said, taking cover behind the couch. The others were able to make a narrow escape from the deadly spray by overturning the kitchen table. When it was safe they broke cover and made for the window. On the neighboring buildings rooftop the glint of a ninja headband was just visible. The man wearing the band turned and fled.

The team dove out the window and landed softly two stories below, their fall cushioned by some poor bastards car roof. As soon as their feet touched the pavement they took off running. Car tires screeched to avoid them as they raced through the streets. In no time at all they could see the man jumping from roof to roof.

"This guy's an amateur," Sasuke said, "He moves too slowly to be any higher than genin rank." The pursuit continued until the nin touched down onto the street ahead of them.

_At least stealth has nothing to do with chakra, _Naruto thought to himself. The nin took two steps forward and face planted when Kiba brained him with a trashcan. "Drag him in here," Naruto said, stepping into an alleyway. Sasuke and Kiba each grabbed a leg and dragged him into the side-street, neither of them taking any particular care to try and avoid the curb or the glass bottles.

They threw him against the alley wall, against which he crumpled into a semiconscious heap. The rest of them stepped aside so that Sasuke could work his magic. He took the ninjas head in his hands and pried his eyelids open, sharinganing his way through the his thoughts. He stayed this way for only several moments. He broke eye contact and the jutsu ended. Sasuke neatly snapped the mans neck and stood to face his companions.

"His name was Kaiden Watarabe. He and his unit from Mist village defaulted on an mid-level mission, were classified as missing nin, and fled here. I was able to extract the location of his other three squad mates, as well as the other ninjas they met up with here. They're occupying a warehouse in someplace called the primary industrial district," Sasuke said.

"How many others are there?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wasn't able to get many of the specifics. Just where they are. This guy was pretty expendable, he barely knew anything."

"There are hundreds of warehouses in the primary industrial district. Can you be any more specific?" Naruto asked.

"I got a glimpse of a road map. The street name was 'Lincoln Street.'"

"Lincoln Street it is, then."

Chapter End.

_I have decided that I do not like where I took the story. As you might have noticed, I have completely deleted chapters 10 11 and 12. I did this because I was having a lot of trouble doing anything with it. I haven't written anything in so long because I couldn't write anything good, so my fic got bumped down on my list of priorities until I actually forgot I had ever even attempted to write a story. I found and read through all the chapters I had written not long ago, and decided to start up again. On top of deleting the last three chapters to start anew, I have also made changes and alterations to chapters 2-9, to increase their flow, humor, and grammar, with some slight changes to the story. In the future I will probably rewrite the first chapter, which was terrible and if you continued reading after it you are a merciful god among men._


End file.
